5 AM Revelations
by MsBigBad
Summary: Harry has sworn off loving Ginny...at least until the war is over, but will Ginny go along with that or will she have something to say? *Sequel to 3A.M. Confessions*


**~*5 A.M. Revelations*~**

**By: MsBigBad**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated with, Jo Rowling or the marvelous world or charcters she created. I'm just borrowing!

**A/N:** This is a short little story I wrote back in 2006. Therefore it is post HBP and Pre DH! It also happens to be my first HP fanfic and though I personally cringe everytime I read it, maybe you won't lol! This is the sequel to _3 A.M. Confessions_.

* * *

><p>Brown eyes stare fixedly at the dark haired hero. He's sitting alone at the kitchen table, chewing absently on one of his fingernails, and, apparently, lost in thought, probably thinking about saving the world - something stupid and noble like that! He should be worrying about passing his NEWTS and devising a way to snatch the Quidditch House Cup again this year. But, he isn't. Not Harry Potter. The Boy who lived, they call him, but that is just it. He doesn't. He won't allow it. Not until Voldemort is finished. And, who knows how long that will take. How long will she be waiting? How many will be lost forever before this is all through? It has only been two weeks and, already, she is sick of waiting. Why must she put her feelings aside when Bill and Fleur, Professor Lupin and Tonks, and now Hermione and her youngest brother, relish in the sweet surrender of love?<p>

"They're not afraid of it, you know." Her voice breaks the surrounding silence, making him whip his head in her direction.

"Ginny! You scared me!" He relaxes back into his seat and lets out a slow breath.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt your brooding."

"I…I wasn't brooding. I was thinking." She looks at him skeptically.

"It's the same thing. The point is, you need to stop." Her honey brown eyes are fixed on his green ones. She won't let him ignore her.

"I can't. Voldemort's out there and I have to stop him." He reminds her.

"There's no one else, Ginny. He chose me."

Her sigh is audible.

"I know that. You can't stop being who you are. I don't want you to." Her hand moves to caress his cheek and his eyes close as her skin brushes against his own.

"I just want to be with you." She says, shaking her head. His eyes open abruptly.

"Well, you can't. We've been through this already. I won't let him take away another person that I care about, another person that I love." His tone is that of annoyance, mostly at himself.

"I can't lose you, Ginny." Harry whispers, his gaze unwilling to met hers.

Her eyes gleam with unshed tears. "You won't." She bites her lip nervously, anticipating his brush-off.

"No. I'm not going to let you get killed just because I want to be near you, to touch you, to feel you."

His arms glide around her waist and he buries his head in the nook of her stomach.

"I love you Ginny. I always will, but I've got to do this alone." How can he make her see that he's doing this for her? How can he show her how much this is killing him?

"Alone…but with Ron and Hermione? I see," she scoffs.

She pulls away from his grasp too suddenly.

"It's different with them. I told them I had to be the one to do it. I've tried to make them stay away, but they won't have it." He shakes his head, trying to make her understand.

"And neither will I!" She stand her ground, maybe even a little too loudly, but her emotions are getting the better of her..

"You don't have a choice, okay!" He screams, most certainly waking anyone still sleeping at the Burrow.

Her hand connects firmly with his jaw.

"I deserved that." He confesses, rubbing his hand over the scarlet welts.

"Yes, you did. I know why you don't want me to go, Harry - I even respect it. But, you have no right to be angry with me. You're not going to be the one left behind. The one waiting everyday to know whether or not the man she loves is going to return. You're leaving me in a few hours, maybe for good, and I don't even know what our children look like, or how your face looks when it's covered in wrinkles. It's all over too quickly. We've just begun and now I have to let you go. It's not fair. I wanted so much." What started out as a forceful wave of anguish has slowed to a defeated whisper.

"I'm not dead yet, Ginny. I just might live through this. In fact, I know I will." His hand braces her chin making her tear filled eyes meet his own.

"Promise you'll come back for me." Ginny pleaded.

Her bottom lip begins to quiver as thoughts of Harry lying Merlin knows where, staring blankly up at the Dark Mark, invade her mind.

"I promise." He can no longer suppress the overwhelming urge to comfort her.

His lips meet hers as he pulls her into his embrace. It is not a short sweet kiss. It is full of passion and longing. It is a good-bye. It is a hope that this will not be the last they ever share. It is a promise.

"Green eyes and messy ginger hair…Oh, and horribly deep and ugly!" he says, smiling wildly. Her brow scrunches up in confusion.

"What on earth was all that about?"

"I was just answering your questions. Our kids are going to have my eyes and horribly messy ginger hair. And, when I have those wrinkles on my face, you will wonder why you ever fancied me at all, but I will still think that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Now, will you just listen to me and stay put?"

She nods in agreement. "Yes."

The large clock strikes seven and, with its chimes, three friends move out into the morning in search of some long awaited answers. At a quarter past seven, the clock hand bearing the name Ginny Weasley joins her brother Ron's in the traveling position.

The End


End file.
